Can She Fix This?
by fresitaazul
Summary: Thanks to their friends, Sam and Jack are forced to rethink the mistakes they've made in their complicated relationship.


CAN SHE FIX THIS?

TITTLE: "Can she Fix This?"

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: TEENS

CATEGORY: Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack

SEASON: Ten.

SUMMARY: Sam and Jack make some important changes in their relationship.

WARNINGS: Some language, nothing major, sexual situations and sexual innuendo.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story, DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to get any either.

FEEDBACK: Is always very welcome and appreciated, thank you!

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**After Amanda Tapping's comment, I had to write this story to get some frustration out of my chest. I hope you enjoy it!**

**As always, thanks to my wonderful beta Lennie!**

**I wanted to take this opportunity to thank all of you who have read and encouraged me to write and continue writing, it really does mean a lot that so many of you appreciate my work. THANK YOU!**

--------------------------

"So…" Vala said, as she put a mouthful of green jell-o in her mouth.

"So," Sam responded, as she too enjoyed the blue jell-o in her mouth.

"Tell me again about this… alternate realities deal."

Sam and Vala sat in the almost deserted commissary, while they waited for the rest of SG-1 to join them after an exhausting mission.

"Well, according to quantum physics and the theory of relativity…" Sam began, but was abruptly interrupted by Vala's over acted and loud cough.

"No, no, Sam. I meant, what's the deal with the… people… who have come through." The dark haired woman waggled her eyebrows suggestively and smiled widely.

"I'm not sure what you mean… there's been many instances where people from the SGC have come through." Sam narrowed her eyes and looked at Vala suspiciously. "What are you getting to, Vala?"

The other woman shrugged and ate another mouthful of the desert, swallowed and crossed her arms on the table. "Look, Sam, you may think you fool yourself, but you sure don't fool me, or anyone else for that matter."

"Fool? What are you talking about?"

"You know, for someone so smart, you sure are obtuse." They were silent for a moment, until Vala continued. "Daniel told me about the multiple times you have encountered realities where… you know… you and… a tall, handsome general are…involved…" Vala raised her eyebrows, not wanting to speak the name they both knew she was referring to.

"Ah," Sam said, and lowered her eyes to her blue jell-o. "So?" she asked, without looking at her companion.

"So…why not in this one?" the other dared to ask. "Listen, Sam, I know you and I are not that close, and you may see me as an outsider, but…"

"I don't see you as an outsider, Vala. It's just that… I'm kinda private about my… personal life," Sam clarified as she looked at the other very seriously. After a long pause, she decided to continue. "Things have always been… complicated."

"How do you mean?"

Sam swallowed hard, and then looked down at her food again. "Well, there's the fact that we're both in the Air Force and that he's my superior officer." Sam's voice was low and sad, maybe from all the times she had said the same phrase to herself, over and over.

"But he left! He's not here anymore!" Vala said with a sad smile.

"Yes, he left," Sam said, matter-of-factly.

"Sam, I think you are not giving yourself a chance to be happy. Did you two ever talk, at least?"

Sam raised her eyebrows in shock. Vala had really been watching her, she thought. "Yes, we talked..." She stopped, almost embarrassed.

"And…"

Sam looked to her right, as the only two SF's remaining in the room left. "We did more than that…" She blushed furiously at the confession and looked down again.

Vala was out of words for a moment, and then smiled, pleased at the realization. "You had sex?" she asked, almost as a whisper.

Sam looked up and met the other woman's grey eyes, then nodded. "One time. That was all."

Vala looked into Sam's big, blue eyes for a long time, reading what she saw there; regret, pain, and hopelessness. She reached out and placed her hand gently on top of hers. "Why?"

"Because we both thought once we got it out of our systems, we could move on," Sam said, not looking at Vala.

"But, you didn't… you haven't," Vala stated, still staring at the blonde in front of her. "Look, Sam, I've had my share of huge mistakes with men throughout my entire life. I'm not one to sit here and lecture you about the choices you make, but I can clearly see you are not very happy about that particular turn of events."

Sam didn't respond, she simply shook her head gently and lifted her eyes to meet Vala's.

"Doesn't the fact that in all those realities you two were together say anything to you? It sure would have made me think a thing or two," Vala continued.

"Yes, but in all those realities, circumstances were very different," Sam explained.

Vala shook her head. "No, Sam, you make the circumstances. Not the other way around." Right then, the doors of the mess opened and Daniel, Mitchell and Teal'c walked in.

"Hey, girls! Eating jell-o for a change?" Mitchell joked as he took a tray and picked some food for himself.

"I was actually heading home, guys, I'm pretty tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Sam stood up, glanced at Vala one last time and walked out of the room, leaving a very startled group behind.

-----------------------

An annoying, loud sound woke Sam up from her deep sleep, making her open her eyes immediately.

"Stupid alarm…" she mumbled, trying to reach the object on her night table. She tapped it hard and fell back into her pillow, staring blankly at the ceiling. She sighed heavily, her recent dream still fresh in her mind. Not out of the ordinary, this dream featured a silver haired man and her, doing very pleasant things to each other.

"Aghh!" she protested out loud. Vala had left her thinking way too much for her own good. After she got home, she treated herself to a nice, bubbly bath and all she could achieve was going over again and again how much she regretted the decision she and Jack had made almost two years ago. How much she wished he would have said 'No, I want you now and forever. Not just for one night.' But that was not how it had happened. They had been caught up in the heat of the moment and the fears that still surrounded them. There had been wine, but they weren't drunk. They had started making out, passionately, and then her rational mind had taken over. She had voiced her fear of change and how much this would affect their future. He had remained silent, but attentive to her words. She proposed being together one night, to get the need out of the way. He had looked at her, and for a second, she had sworn he had revealed deep sadness and disappointment. Moments later, he had pulled her to him again, and with that kiss they had sealed the deal. The next morning, they woke up together but neither one of them had said a word. He gave her one final smile, caressed her cheek lovingly, and left. A week later, Jack had accepted his new job as Head of Home World Security and moved to D.C. She had transferred to Area 51, and later she had returned to the SGC.

Another noise startled Sam and brought her back to the present. This time, it was her cell phone. She picked it up and rubbed her eyes quickly.

"Carter," she spoke into the phone after yawning.

"Hey, Sam!"

"Hi, Daniel. What's up?" She leaned forward to check the time. "Are you still at the Mountain?"

"Yep, you know me… I haven't left yet." There was a pause. "Sam, I just got a call from Jack. You need to come in as soon as possible."

"Why, what's going on?" she said as she stood up immediately and walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Don't know yet. You know him; he barked the order and hung up. He was already boarding the plane when I was about to speak. He hung up after I said, 'wait!'…"

Sam raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Right."

"Sam, are you o.k.?" Daniel knew she acted that way every time Jack was mentioned. He knew she missed him… even more than any of them. She just hadn't opened up to him about the reason why she and Jack had not worked out their unspoken feelings for each other… or maybe they had, but had decided it was too late. He sure hoped they just hadn't had the nerve to talk, he couldn't see his friends giving up on each other.

"Yeah! I'm on my way, Daniel. See you in half an hour." She closed her cell phone and got in the shower.

Daniel went back to working in his lab after hanging up with Sam, when Vala stormed in and pushed the books that covered his desk aside, making room for her to sit down.

"Hi," she greeted, winking and smiling seductively.

"Vala….what are you doing?" Daniel asked, sitting back and lifting his glasses as high as possible.

"Flirting," she answered, sweetly.

"Right. Well, one of the rules of flirting is that you don't actually **say** you're flirting," Daniel said as he shifted in his seat uncomfortably, and returned to his notes.

"Well, I much rather be straight with you than how you humans of Earth handle your love lives… It's quite sad, I must admit." She produced an apple from her pocket and took a big bite.

"What... who do mean?" Daniel asked, now curious to what she was referring to.

"Well, Sam and General O'Neill, of course," she responded with her mouth full.

"Vala… you did not go to Sam and ask her about it, did you?" Daniel's voice was raising a little as he stood up and approached her.

She looked away and took another bite. "And what if I did? She certainly needs someone to talk to about it! She is SO confused! The poor thing."

"Well, I don't think that someone is you! She has Teal'c and me, you know."

Vala began to laugh, softly at first, and then louder. "Yeah, sure she does."

Daniel was now offended and a hint of anger arose in his voice. "Vala, you may not see it yet, but we are all very close."

"Just like Sam is to the general, right?" she challenged.

"That's different."

"What is?" said a familiar voice from the lab's entrance.

"Jack!" Daniel screamed, almost embarrassed at being caught talking about him and Sam.

Before Vala could speak, Daniel placed his hand on top of her mouth and smiled.

Jack watched them and hid a smile. "I see….well, did you call Carter, Daniel?" he asked, nonchalantly.

Vala raised her eyebrows and looked at Daniel, her mouth still covered. "Yes, she should be here shortly."

"Good. If you see her, tell her to meet us at Landry's office, will ya?" Jack took another glance at the scene in front of him and raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Danny, Danny…" he said softly, but both Daniel and Vala heard him.

----------------------

"Sirs?" Sam said as she stood at General Landry's threshold.

"Come in, Colonel," Landry responded, as he gestured with his hand for her to sit by Jack.

Sam smiled and nodded to Jack as she took her seat. "Hi, sir."

"Carter, how are ya?" Jack asked, his eyes darting to hers.

"Fine, sir. Thanks for asking." She locked her own eyes with his then lowered her gaze immediately.

Landry looked between the two officers and shook his head quickly. "Well, shall we begin?"

"Please do, Hank," Jack indicated, looking away from Sam and moving his hands in the air.

"Colonel, Jack here needs you to visit D.C. for a few days to brief the President regarding your next mission. He feels this time he wants to know all the details before SG-1 walks into the fire."

"The President wants you and only you, Carter!" Jack said, with glee in his eyes.

Sam smiled at the familiar relaxed comment by her ex-CO. "Yes, sir."

"You leave in 2 hours, Colonel. Will that be enough time?" Landry asked.

"Yes, sir." She stood up. "I will get my things and be ready to leave then."

"I will meet you in your lab in one hour, is that o.k.?" Jack asked as he stood up as well.

"That's fine, sir." She nodded to both generals and left.

Landry looked at Jack for a moment, narrowing his eyes and studying him carefully. "Why you haven't done anything about her, I will never know."

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, startled.

"Colonel Carter. Even a blind man can see the sparks between you two." Hank shook his head and smiled.

"Hank…" Jack began.

"Yeah, yeah… Air Force… which is a weak excuse, if you ask me. You are not her direct commanding officer anymore." Landry lifted his head from the file he'd been signing and crossed his arms in front of him. "Look, Jack, you could have everything you want. All you have to do is make a move before it's too late."

"It is too late," Jack whispered, not looking at the man in front of him.

Landry shook his head again. "I don't think so. Not yet, at least."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled sadly. "I'm afraid it is, Hank. But thanks anyway." He turned around and walked out, leaving Landry feeling sorry for his old friend.

Jack headed to the Mess to eat some cake while he waited for Sam to get ready for their trip. A trip that he was dreading because, even though they had seen each other after 'that night', on none of those occasions had they been alone and forced to maybe bring up the subject. Jack hated this. He hated how his relationship with Sam had changed for the worse. He couldn't even call her anymore! Every time he looked or even talked to her, he remembered her sad eyes when he stood from her bed and left. He hated himself for not having the courage to tell her he loved her, that he had always wanted more than sex. He was a coward, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. The truth was that he was crushed when she suggested they get the need out of their systems… was that all they had together? A need? A sexual tension? He had decided during those tortuous seconds that if that was all he was going to get from her, then he would settle. Like he had settled since he had met her. Now it was too late to fix it. Whatever could have happened between them had been broken by time, and hurt, and unspoken words. So now he settled for being Major General Jack O'Neill, working miserably in Washington D.C, dealing with politicians every day, and hating each passing second of his life. The only comfort was that, even from a distance, he could still look after his friends, his family.

"Jack?" Daniel said, as he sat in front of Jack with a coffee in his hand.

"Daniel," Jack looked around and stared at his younger friend. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"I'll have you know, she is NOT my girlfriend," Daniel responded indignantly.

"Not yet…" Jack teased.

"Right. Change of subject? Please?" Daniel begged, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Fine."

"So, what is going on? Where's Sam going?"

"D.C. The President wants to meet with her personally for the briefing about this… mission you guys are going to," Jack explained, drinking some of his coffee as well.

"You mean, where we want to plant the weapon and destroy the Ori once and for all?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Good! So, the President, huh?"

"Yeah, I see the guy every day. Nothing special about him, y'know?"

"Sure, if you say so," Daniel paused and then decided to continue. "So, how's life in D.C.?"

"Fun, Daniel, always fun," Jack responded, bitterly.

"Jack…"

"Daniel, not now, o.k.?" Jack interrupted him before he could even speak.

"What? You don't even know what I was gonna say!"

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do."

"Don't."

"Do, and that's the end of it!" Jack declared, putting a big piece of cake in his mouth.

"We miss you. Sam misses you," Daniel stated, deciding to ignore his friend's words.

"Daniel…you do this, every time!" Jack said, angry and frustrated. "Things are better this way. Landry is doing a great job leading the SGC, Mitchell has done well so far too, and…. Carter is back where she belongs."

"Where? Without you?" Daniel continued, pushing Jack to the limit.

"Here, saving the world!" Jack stood and rested his hands on the table to get closer to Daniel's face. "Leave it alone, Daniel. This is the last time I want to tell you. She had a chance to choose, and this is what she picked." He then turned and walked out looking only once to where Daniel sat.

---------------------------

Jack and Sam boarded the plane that took them to D.C., each silent and merely polite to each other. Sam brought her laptop and was going over her mission notes constantly, while Jack pretended to read his own reports.

When they arrived at her hotel, Jack stepped out of the limo and helped her with her luggage.

"Thank you, sir. I can take it from here," she said with a restrained smile.

"O.k." Jack handed her the bag and smiled shortly in return.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, sir," she said uncomfortably and started walking up the stairs towards the entrance.

Jack watched her as she opened the door. "Carter, wait!" There, he had gathered all the courage to stop her from walking away again.

She turned slowly, frowning with confusion. "Yes, sir?"

He approached her and stood close to her, almost invading her personal space. "I, um… would you like to have dinner with me tonight? I mean, you know, for old times. And I imagine you probably don't have any plans…or, do you? Plus, I know this wonderful little Italian place, not too far from here, thought you might like it." He knew his nervousness was shining through his voice, even though he tried to mask it as much as possible.

She was quiet for a moment and after swallowing, a smile appeared on her face. This, a more real one than any of the ones she had given him for almost two years. "I would like that, sir. Thank you."

They looked at each other for a moment, until he cleared his throat and looked away. "Good then. I will pick you up at 1900 hours. Bye, Carter."

"Bye, sir." She opened the door and walked inside.

---------------------------

At exactly 1855 hours, Jack was walking inside the lobby of Sam's hotel, headed to her room. He pulled at the collar of his gray shirt and looked at himself in the wide elevator mirror, while he fixed his black leather coat. God, he was nervous. He had wanted to take her to dinner all the other times she had been in D.C. to talk to her. But he had chickened out every single time. This time though, something took him over, and he had gathered all the strength he had left to ask her. He always thought she would turn him down, so it was shocking when she had said yes right away. Maybe there was hope after all? Maybe it was not too late…

When he was about to knock on her door, she opened it, leaving him standing in the hallway with his fist in the air. Their eyes met immediately and they both smiled.

"Hi, sir. I… somehow knew you were here…" she explained as she blushed softly and looked down at her shoes.

In the meantime, Jack's mouth fell open as he took in the woman at the door. She was wearing the most stunning, form fitting and elegant black satin dress he had ever seen. One of the thin straps that held it in place by lacing at the top of her shoulders fell softly down her skin, as she brought it back up gently with her fingers. The length of the dress was perfect, shaping her long legs and showing her knees and calves to perfection. And those shoes… black, high heels that lifted her almost to his height, him still being slightly taller.

"S..sir?" Sam said, as she followed his gaze and smirked at the effect her choice of clothing was having on him.

"Carter! Yeah, um… sorry, you look…. great!" he stumbled over his words, trying to focus on her eyes and not on the delicate cleavage, giving him a glimpse of her soft, freckled chest.

"Thank you. You…too," she said shyly. Then, noticing how, after all the years they had know each other, this was actually the first time they were in 'that' situation, they both burst out laughing.

"I guess we're past this awkward part of the night, then," he joked.

"Yeah, we are. Thank god!" She picked up her small purse and coat, walked to stand by him and closed the door behind her.

"Shall we?" he asked, offering his arm to her. She took it and they walked smiling towards the elevator.

Once at the restaurant, they sat at a small, intimate table in a corner, where candles lit the way. Sam looked around, trying to guess why Jack knew about such a place, clearly more romantic than anything else. Maybe he was seeing someone after all?

"Wheels are turning, Carter," he called, as he looked at the menu.

"I was just wondering… how did you know about this place, sir?" she dared to ask after taking a sip of water.

He looked up from the menu and placed it in front of him. "Let's make a deal. You lose the sir, and I'll lose the Carter. At least for tonight, o.k.?"

That actually made her smile wide, and she chuckled. "Deal."

He stared at her intently for a moment and then returned to the menu. "Sara."

She didn't need to ask more, she just knew. He had probably been there with his ex-wife many times before.

"She's remarried now. She called me to give me the news and brought me here, not too long ago."

She knew he had read her thoughts, her thinking this was a place he had shared romantically with Sara. "Oh, that's good," was all Sam could say.

Jack looked up and met her questioning eyes. "Yes, very good. She's happy. That is all I ever wanted." He stared at her a while longer, before the waiter came and took their orders.

After the Shiraz bottle was brought and their glasses were filled he lifted his and straightened himself in his chair. "A toast, Sam?"

She lifted her glass and waited for him to speak.

"To ten amazing years."

Their glasses and eyes met, and then the red liquid touched their lips, as both kept the electric contact between them.

Hours later, they finished their meal, enjoyed and shared desert, and left the Italian restaurant, laughing and chatting amiably. Just like old times, really old ones, before they were forced to admit their romantic feelings for each other.

Jack drove them back to Sam's hotel and accompanied her to the door. He placed his hand gently on the small of her back and let her lead the way, as she approached the entrance.

"Jack…" she finally said, this time changing the tone that they had held throughout the night. This tone was serious, husky, and needy.

"Sam?" he responded, as his dark brown eyes talked endlessly in silence.

She didn't say more, simply took his other hand and walked him inside with her.

As they arrived to her floor, they walked silently towards her room, him holding her hand and she ignoring the rapid beat of her heart. She inserted the card to open the door and pushed it slowly, pulling him inside with her. As she turned to him after closing the door, she was taken aback by the look he was giving her. Desire? Confusion? Frustration? Fear? Maybe everything together. She immediately remembered the night they had been together. It had been rushed, passionate, desperate, wonderful. She broke the look and walked past him towards the bar. She poured two glasses of wine and handed him one.

"Let's talk." She sat on the small couch across from the king size bed and watched as he nodded and sat beside her.

"Talk. Isn't this how things started to get… complicated…in the first place?" he said after they had remained silent for almost an eternity.

She nodded. Placing her now empty glass on the small table, she turned slightly to him and dared to meet his penetrating eyes.

"Except that time we should have actually talked."

"Yeah." He looked down at his glass and shook his head. "We screwed up, huh?"

"Big time." She continued to look at him. How embarrassed he was. How sorry he felt.

"Jack, I'm sorry," she said, and dropped her chin to her chest.

"You're sorry? For what?" he asked, shocked by her sudden apology.

"Because of what I made you do." She still did not look at him.

"Sam, if I remember correctly, I was a very active participant. Nobody made anyone do anything." He placed his glass on the table by hers, and reached out to take both her hands in his.

"Still, it was me who suggested it. I should have known better."

"You mean, not to offer sex to a willing male?" he joked, trying to hide a smile. He was glad when she finally looked up and smiled softly.

"No. I mean, not to think we just needed one good lay to make… this… go away." Her blue eyes were shining now, as she finally let her heart speak instead of her head. "I was so confused with all my feelings then. Dad had just died, and right after, I broke up with Pete. And through it all, you….you were always there for me." She closed her eyes, stopping the tears threatening to fall. "I was scared, Jack. I'm so sorry." She shook her head and kept her eyes closed.

"Sam, look at me." He lifted her chin and tilted her head to him. "I was scared too. I didn't know what to do, or how to do it either." He smiled and gently touched her face. "Guess we're both emotionally impaired."

"Highly emotionally impaired," she corrected and laughed.

After their laughter ended, she stared into his brown eyes and her expression turned serious. "You think I can still fix this?"

Jack looked at her with all the intensity and sincerity he was able to express through his eyes. "I think, Carter, that you can fix anything. But this does not need fixing, just a little work."

She smiled tenderly and leaned over to kiss his cheek. She took her time, smelling him as she traced his jaw with her half opened lips. When she reached his ear, she whispered sensually, "Jack, I want us to make love tonight."

"Tonight?" he asked, closing his eyes at the sensation of her warm breath against his skin.

"Tonight and many others, if you'll have me," she continued as her lips finally met his and their eyes gazed at each other.

"I think you know the answer to that." He pulled her head to him and finally captured her mouth with his. They kissed slowly, carefully enjoying the taste of each other. Allowing the time to take pleasure in remembering and learning the feel of the other.

As moments passed, the kiss became more urgent, as their hands traveled over their bodies, exploring and discovering once again. She pulled at his coat, removing it from his shoulders, and he captured the bows of her straps with his teeth. Expertly, he undid the knot that held them in place and watched them fall slowly, revealing a little more of her chest to him. His grin grew wider as she leaned her head back, giving him access to kiss her neck and collarbone.

"Sam, stand up." She opened her eyes, trying to focus, and accepted his hands as he stood in front of her. "I never really looked at you. I want to do that now. Please."

She bit her lower lip in anticipation and excitement, as his voice showed her just how much he wanted and loved her. His hands went to her side where the zipper was and lowered it quickly. The satin dress slid easily from her body, pooling at her feet. She stepped out of it and stood there, frozen in his gaze.

He looked at every single part of her body, admiring every freckle, every scar, every detail. With a big and satisfied smile, he wrapped his arms around her naked waist and pulled her to him. Looking into her dark blue eyes, he touched his forehead to hers and kissed her nose. "I love you, Carter. So damn much."

She looked up, speechless all of the sudden by his raw confession. She had always known he had feelings for her, love even. But she never expected him to tell her. Not after their one night stand. Her fingers traveled through his short silver hair and smiling widely, she leaned closer and whispered into his mouth. "I know, Jack. I love you, too."

With joined mouths, he laid her on the bed, and began making love to her for the first time, the way he had always dreamed of.

----------------------------------

Sam returned to the SGC two days later, and after leaving General Landry's office, and debriefing him about her meeting with the President, she headed to her lab before meeting the rest of her team.

She took a deep breath and looked at her phone, staring at it for longer than was normal.

"Sam?" Daniel called from the door.

Sam jumped slightly and smiled. "Daniel! Hi."

"Hey. How was the trip?" He walked into the lab and stood in front of her, with a curious look in his face.

"It was good, very good." She smiled and looked away as she opened her laptop and began to check her emails.

Daniel looked at her for a moment and smiled happily. "Good!"

They remained quiet for some time until the sound of the phone ringing startled them both.

"I… should…" Sam started, as she looked in the phone's direction.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm sorry, Sam. I'll… meet you at the commissary later, if you want…" He smiled and waved as she smiled and waved back.

"Carter," she spoke through the receiver, knowing too well who the caller was. She turned away from the door to avoid any distractions while she took this very important call… God! She was turning into a teenager!

"Carter? THE Colonel Carter?" the voice on the other end mocked.

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Hi, sir."

He winced and paused. "Ouch… No sirs, please… makes me think… things… I probably shouldn't be thinking."

She laughed at that and shook her head. "O.k…. Jack."

"Yeah, that doesn't work either… In fact, why don't ya look towards your door, stand up and come and say hi the way you should, huh?"

She turned her head immediately and found Jack standing at the threshold, a big grin on his face, his arms open, his eyebrows raised in expectation. "Well? You comin' or not?"

She stood frozen and then quickly approached him, falling into his embrace.

"What…what are you doing here?" she asked as they pulled apart slightly to look into each other's eyes.

"I'm headed to Atlantis. You know, the negotiations with the Ancients crap."

"I see…" She looked down for a moment, then back up. "When do you leave?" She realized her words came out sounding nervous.

"Now. I wanted to wish you luck on your mission." He looked at her intensely then. "You'll do just fine, I know it."

"Yes, s… Jack." She smiled at the quick correction. She stared back at him, her eyes revealing her own fears and doubts.

"Sam, what do you say if we… you know… do something permanent about… you know, you, me, the universe… you know, when we get back?"

Her heart was beating fast, as she knew what he was proposing. With a decisive nod, she hid herself in his chest and arms again and whispered into his neck. "Yes."

"Yes?" He had to make sure they were both on the same page.

She looked into his eyes then, smiling. "Yes, Jack."

He leaned forward to kiss her lips gently and then pulled back reluctantly. "Would you believe me if I told you this is not how I wanted to do this?"

"I can't think of a better way."

He brushed a strand of hair from her forehead and kissed it tenderly. "Good luck, Sam."

"Good luck, Jack."

Slowly, he walked out, and after looking at her one more time from the entrance, he winked and smiled before disappearing through the hallway.

She stood there, realizing what had just happened and feeling that something was missing. She quickly ran after him. "Jack!"

He turned around and met her loving face close to his. "I love you," she pronounced so truly and honestly, he felt his heart ache and want to throw the mission out the window.

"Love you, too," he responded as they held each other's left hand and then let go as he walked sadly towards the gate room.

He didn't look back, and she didn't wait for him to turn. With the same sad expression in her eyes, she turned into her lab again, sat in front of the laptop and let the tears stream down her face quietly. After a few minutes, she regained her composure, cleaned her face and stood up to meet Daniel and the others in the commissary. With a deep sigh, she closed her eyes and smiled, knowing in fact, things would be o.k. after all. There was almost nothing they could not fix, that she was sure of.

FIN


End file.
